


cold snap

by atramento



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Ramza shows Argath the joys of winter's bounty.
Relationships: Ramza Beoulve/Argath Thadalfus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	cold snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minunlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minunlike/gifts).



The lumps of snow had come together in the vague shape of a human; Argath was still not amused. Try as Ramza might, forcing something as fickle as snow into any sort of form was not his idea of an evening.

“See? It is the old man down at the market corner we saw!” Ramza laughed, the corners of his mouth pulling into a bright smile that warmed some part of Argath’s heart. Just not where it was apparent at this moment. “Mayhap he just needs a slightly more crooked nose...?” He toyed with the red vegetable-- a radish, it was called-- that they had stuck unceremoniously into the snowman’s face. 

Argath shook his head. “Not certain how much more crooked we can get than a bulbous red nose, Ramza.” The youngest male Beoulve glanced up at Argath with something of a mischief in his eyes. 

“I do believe I saw a more gnarled root over there if you would care to look?” He pointed out towards some shrubless bushes nestled under an equally barren tree. Argath, fool that he is, turned to look. 

He was almost immediately pelted with a snowball to the back of the head. “Augh!” Ramza had not a single thought that he might one day look upon this moment in rueful rumination, only that he was proud of himself. 

Argath did not play for jests, Ramza would find out. 

Not immediately after having thrown that fateful snowball though; not even after he had laughed while Argath’s expression soured from being tricked. Certainly not after he had gently brushed the melting snow out of Argath’s sandy blonde hair and dragged him back inside for a bracing of warm cider. 

Ramza found out the following day. He was talking to Delita about attempting to mix some of their own potions for cheaper cost. He’d been delineating about how one of their fellows had been studying rather closely when the snowball seemed to impact his face from nowhere. Delita had spun in place looking for the assailant when he took a snowball, right against the left of his jaw. 

Both young men stood there dazed and confused until they heard a boorish peal of laughter from a decent distance away. 

Quivering with chills and laughing where he stood was Argath. His nails were slightly blue, his lips cracked from being dry-- but Ramza had never seen the young man laugh so readily before. “Ahaha, unfortunate you haven’t a mirror, the two of you look--!” Argath gave way to another fit of laughs before he could finish his sentence. 

Delita was less amused and wiped his jaw before muttering something about how only Argath was loony enough to wait outside for the saint knows how long just to throw snowballs like a child.

Still, Ramza could only smile as he walked over to Argath. “I’m proud of you, Argath.” Argath blinked in confusion, looking at Delita momentarily as though the other could provide an answer. 

“Proud of me?” His breath exhaled in a light fog. “Proud of me for what?”

Ramza patted him on the shoulder. “Your aim was impeccable there! That had to be twenty paces minimum...” He pulled Argath into a one-armed hug as Delita finally came closer. 

“Ah...” Argath looked down shyly at the snow under their feet. “It was just a simple matter of leading the two of you far enough, waiting and throwing at the right time.” Delita rose a brow. 

“So why did you hit me then?” He wasn’t annoyed... but now his jaw was cold and stung a little. Argath shrugged, still looking away from either of his companions. 

“It just felt.. right. Extra effort sometimes makes the mark and all.” Ramza chuckled and pat Argath on the chest commendably. Delita rolled his eyes but did not repress the smirking grin that pulled up his lips. 

Ramza would then tap Argath on the shoulder until he looked up. “I’m also glad you finally enjoyed yourself out here in the snow! You were absolutely miserable yesterday...” 

Argath’s face was already blushing from cold but he could not stop it from turning a deeper, more rosy shade. “Ah well, Ramza, I’d aught do about anything to make you happy. Even if it meant something as silly as making a snowman.” 

“It wasn’t silly to me... it was time spent with you.” Ramza would smile and take Argath’s frigid bare hands in to his own, swaddled in warm mittens. “And I hope to have a lot more time spent with you too.” 


End file.
